


In Pieces

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will’s boyfriend was missing. Again. He had a bad habit of disappearing into the shadows and not telling anyone where he was going. Sometimes he was doing dangerous work for his father. Sometimes he was going for a late-night McDonald’s run.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 94 – “You have wronged me so bitterly…”

Will’s boyfriend was missing. _Again_. He had a bad habit of disappearing into the shadows and not telling anyone where he was going. Sometimes he was doing dangerous work for his father. Sometimes he was going for a late-night McDonald’s run.

Will laid in Nico’s bed and stared at the ceiling. There wasn’t much else to do. He’d already been bored enough to clean the entire place. Everything was dusted and swept. Old wrappers were tossed out. Coffee spills were cleaned off the floor. Nico’s bed was made. His clothes were folded. So, Will laid in bed, waited, and tried not to drift off.

Sure enough, sometime around one in the morning, Nico stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room carrying a McDonald’s bag. He made a beeline for his mini-fridge, not even noticing Will lying in his bed. He set the bag down and yanked out a container of chicken nuggets like a gremlin sneaking a midnight snack.

“About time,” Will said.

Nico jumped so badly his chicken nuggets went flying. He may or may not have begun choking on one. He spun on Will with a glare, then looked at his chicken nuggets littering the freshly cleaned floor in horror. “My food!”

Will sighed. He stood, his joints creaking in protest after he was lying for so long. He took Nico’s hand and started to inspect him for injuries.

“You have wronged me so bitterly…” Nico was still staring at his nuggets.

Will caught Nico’s chin and tilted his face up so he could take a better look at the darkening bruise by his temple. His eye was swelling a bit too. Nico made a face Will could only describe as a pout, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with glare.

“Go sit down and let me look at you, Nico.”

“Fine,” Nico grumbled. “Just don’t make me waste anymore food.” He snagged his McDonald’s bag up and sat on his bed. He crossed his legs and hunched over in a way that wasn’t great for his back.

Will grabbed the bag of frozen peas he kept in the crappy freezer in Nico’s mini-fridge. Then he crouched and retrieved the first-aid kit he stashed under Nico’s bed weeks earlier for instances such as this. He handed the bag of peas to Nico, who pressed it to his face once he was done unwrapping a burger.

Will ran his hands over Nico’s body, feeling him wince when he reached his ribs. Will pushed up his shirt, seeing heavy bruising on his left side. He just hefted a sigh. Hardly anything surprised him with Nico anymore. The idiot had such a high pain threshold, he probably didn’t even realize he cracked a few ribs.

“You’re such a handful.” Will transmitted some of his power through his hands, making them glow slightly. He chanted a healing hymn. It took a lot out of him to heal bones, but at the very least he could make sure they were set properly and get the healing process started. Thankfully, other than the ribs and the bruise on his face, Nico didn’t seem to have any injuries. “Only you would make a stop at McDonald’s like this. What were you thinking?”

“That I was hungry.” Nico was working on some fries, having finished his burger. “What else?”

Will threw his hands up in frustration. He shook his head and started cleaning up the first-aid equipment. He was sure he was going to need it again. Knowing Nico, probably within the next week. When he settled on the bed beside Nico, he was surprised to find him holding out a chocolate chip muffin.

“I got this for you.” Nico picked at his fries. “There’s a chicken caesar wrap too. Are you hungry?”

Nico was a sweet, thoughtful idiot. Will took the muffin. He put the wrap in Nico’s fridge along with Nico’s second burger for breakfast the following morning. Will ate the muffin, which was still warm and soft. It was heavenly, especially after using so much power to heal. He finished it quicker than he would have liked.

Nico pulled him in for a kiss, one side of his face cold from the ice. Will cupped both his cheeks as they kissed, careful to avoid the painful bruise. He traced his fingers over Nico’s features. Every time Nico disappeared, Will was worried he’d never see him again. Nico stared up at him with his dark eyes, like he was memorizing Will too.

Will kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Nico’s unruly hair. Nico’s eyes fluttered shut. He curled an arm around Will and dragged him closer. Will shifted closer to accommodate him, not wanting him to strain himself too much with his injured ribs. He tangled their legs together, but didn’t wrap Nico up in his arms like he usually would.

Nico broke the kiss and ducked his head slightly. Will took the opportunity to kiss his forehead.

“What got you this time?” Will asked.

Nico grumbled. “This and that.”

Which could mean just about anything in the world of Greek demigods. But at least Nico wasn’t bleeding to death, or had a deadly poison running through his veins. Most importantly, he was alive and beside Will.

Will didn’t inquire any further, opting to shift up slightly so Nico could press his forehead against Will’s chest the way he liked. “Sorry about your chicken nuggets.”

Nico snorted. “I was looking forward to those, y’know.” He ran his fingers up and down Will’s back. “I’m sorry I worried you,” he said quietly. “But I couldn’t keep my dad waiting.”

“I know.” Will wrinkled his nose. “But did you really have to stop at McDonald’s?”

“I was hungry,” Nico repeated. “And it took me like five minutes at most, so shush. Or you won’t get anything next time.”

“You’d best get me something. I’m the only reason you’re in one piece, and I’m going to complain about it as much as I want.” Will traced his fingers lightly over Nico’s bandages. “And I want fries too next time.”

Nico huffed, but didn’t argue.


End file.
